


My Gift to You

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: What do you get a super spy like Harry Hart? Honestly, that’d been a question Eggsy’s been asking since the beginning of December.





	My Gift to You

**Author's Note:**

> So, i know I did a one shot not that long ago, but I had to do another one for them. It’s a little late, I know, but I hope you enjoy the cheese that this fic is!

What do you get a super spy like Harry Hart? Honestly, that’d been a question Eggsy’s been asking since the beginning of December. It hadn’t been long since they started seeing each other; two months at most but even so, it was still their first holiday together after all. Harry’s also lived a lot longer then he has, has pretty much everything he could need or want; Eggsy doesn’t know enough about butterflies to see if he could help expand Harry’s collection. Harry’s never mentioned much about the holidays, about gift giving, about any of it really probably because there was no set ‘time off’ period for a Kingsman agent but Eggsy went and bought him something anyway.

Honestly, it’s not even that special of a gift, at least, he’s sure what other couples buy each other. He’d gone through many shops, poking his head in and leaving empty handed until he came across what lay in the box on his lap as he waited for Harry to come home. The man had been stuck at headquarters all day to finish up some papers he owed Merlin.

He’s got tea already made, a fire going, even some fitting music Eggsy’s found buried in the back of Harry’s closet. He knows maybe he shouldn’t have gone digging though Harry’s things, but he’s still young (he also wonders how much longer he can actually use that excuse).

He sets the box aside to greet Harry at the door, being sure to wear his biggest smile. “Hey Har.” he greets, assisting Harry remove his jacket. Harry’s arms go lax as he lets the younger man help, Eggsy already seeing the tension in his shoulders ease just that tiny bit. “Busy?”

“Exhausting is more accurate.” Harry replies, “and thank you.”

“Yeah, no problem.” the coats hung up and Eggsy takes Harry’s bicep, gently urging the older man to follow him into the sitting room. “Made tea.”

“Wonderful.” comes Harry’s reply and Eggsy’s sure he’s probably more eager for the beverage then the gift Harry hasn’t noticed till on the couch. But as he picks up the cup waiting for him, he stills, listening intently. “This song…”

“Ah, yeah. Um, found it in your closer.” he awkwardly rubs the back of his head. “Sorry if—”

“My mother loved playing these records around this time of year. Always put her in the festive mood, kept her motivated through all the baking she used to do.” Eggsy notes the fondness on Harry’s face, his lips titled upward in a soft smile. “I haven’t heard any of these songs in years. I forgot I even had them.”

“So, you don’t mind?”

“No. No I don’t.”

Eggsy smiles brightly at him. “Then, maybe you won’t mind that I brought ya somethin’?”

Harry looks curiously at Eggsy then to the rectangular shaped box Eggsy picks up. “My dear boy, you didn’t need to.”

“Yeah, I know, but I wanted too. Besides I…I think you’ll like it.”

Harry sets down his tea and takes the box. The curiosity on Harry’s face is enough to make Eggsy’s heart swell just a little more for the older man. He almost looks a little bit younger when he’s holding the gift someone presented to him. Carefully, Harry opens the cardboard lid and stares down at what’s inside. Eggsy bites the corner of his lip when Harry’s curiosity faces to something unreadable. “You, ah, I notice you really like that one jumper of yours. You wear it at a lot and I thought, I dunno, maybe it’d be nice to have something else too?” Inside the box is a black wool turtleneck. Harry needs to set the box down to feel the fabric between his fingers, his face going soft again. He removes his suit jacket and the white dress shirt, folding them neatly over the back of the couch before pulling out the sweater. 

Eggsy doesn’t realize he’s holding his breath until Harry pulls the jumper over his head, tugging down the bottom to erase the wrinkles. He’s picked the right size and the colour and fit is very flattering on Harry. His perfectly coifed hair is a little disheveled now, a few strands of soft brown hair falling across his forehead. For once Harry doesn’t seem to mind. “So…like it?”

Harry places his hands on his chest, looking down at himself. Coming home to a new, soft sweater like this one was something he didn’t even know he needed until he put it on. “I very much do.” he replies. “Thank you Eggsy, truly. I…it’s such a simple gift, but one I am immensely fond of.”

“Really?”

“Quite, yes.” although now he looks a little unnerved, sad even. “I, apologize that I have nothing for you, Eggsy. I never expected to even get anything myself. In hindsight, I should have thought of something and I apologize I have nothing to give you.”

Eggsy scoffs, walking up to Harry and wrapping his arms tightly around Harry’s waist. He presses his head to Harry’s chest, feels Harry’s fingers curling into his hair, his other arm wrapping equally around Eggsy’s own waist. “Nah, you already got me the best present of all Har,” He takes a deep breath then looks up, boosting himself onto his tiptoes for a warm, sweet kiss, and he feels Harry hold him even closer, unwilling to break the kiss. Even when Eggsy does, he doesn’t pull that far away, just enough so he can lock his eyes with Harry’s soft chocolate ones and say, “it’s you.”


End file.
